


4am Christmas Cookies Are the Best Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Fluff, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Part of the SkzSecretSanta 2018, This is so soft, i am so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix wants some cookies, Changbin is whipped and Woojin and Chan question their life choices.





	4am Christmas Cookies Are the Best Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is my contribution to the SkzSecretSanta 2018 for @curlychan-dimples on tumblr. I hope you enjoy your gift and happy slightly belated Chris(t)mas!! <3 I’m kinda late with this so I’m sorry! I hope you still enjoy this and I hope it was fluffy enough (I honestly don’t know if I can write anything but fluff). Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!

Chan groaned, looked at Woojin, and facepalmed. He had observed that Woojin and he seemed to question the sanity of their choice to adopt seven children more and more lately. This current disaster was only the latest in a string of incidents that made his forehead turn a lovely rose colour permanently. 

A few weeks ago, he had caught Minho and Jisung sneaking out of the dorm at night not to party or get alcohol or anything that boys their age usually wanted but to get Nutella and sausages of all things. Apparently Jisung had seen some video where people ate the two combined and simply had to try it. Minho, who had a soft spot for both Jisung and mischief, had readily agreed. Now that Chan thought about it, Jisung and mischief often went hand in hand, so he understood the dancer’s slight (read: giant) crush on the younger well. After giving them a light reprimanding about responsibility (he never did manage to stay mad very long), he discovered the reason for their nightly adventure - “Nutella and sausages at THREE AM??? Are you MENTAL?” – and went to bed, sighing so exasperatedly that he woke Woojin and recounted the entire tale to him. 

Something equally exasperating happened only a few days ago when Woojin and Chan had found Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin attempting to build a cardboard car to use at the McDonald’s drive through. The three had somehow managed to cover the entire floor and each other in paint while the cardboard vehicle remained quite colourless. Woojin had started ranting about healthy diets (“Oh like you can talk, hyung with all your chicken”) and safe use of paint and hygiene, while Chan whispered:

“Take me with you when you go”, which earned him a “BANG CHAN STOP CORRUPTING THE KIDS” from Woojin. 

Recounting these events, Chan mused that he should have expected something to come from the last two. He had really hoped that Felix and Changbin would turn out to be less crazy and extra than the others, but the current state of the kitchen shattered his hopes. If Chan was honest, he didn’t mind the younger ones being so crazy, it was rather adorable, but the aftermath was usually messy and a pain to clean up. 

Now, what happened in the kitchen to make Chan question his life choices so thoroughly, you may ask? Well, it all started a few hours ago when a certain orange haired Australian decided that 4 am was the perfect time to start baking Christmas cookies. It was a purely rational decision on Felix’s part of course. He simply realized that three days before Christmas there wasn’t a single home-made Christmas cookie in the house and decided to amend his team’s lack of baked goods, as you do at four in the morning. Shuffling into the kitchen silently, he started pulling out a recipe his older sister had once taught him when he was still a kid living down under. Felix’s expression turned soft. He had the tendency to turn soft and mushy whenever he thought of his family and especially his sisters. During this time of the year, the homesickness often started feeling especially bad, but Felix shook away his thoughts thinking of the other members sleeping in the same apartment and Chan. He had a second home and a second family right here in Korea who loved him and cared for him so much. 

Felix started assembling the ingredients he would need to bake the chocolate cookies he was craving so badly. Humming a light tune to himself, he sorted out the ingredients, weighing the sugar, the cocoa powder and the baking powder. Rummaging around a bit, he didn’t notice Changbin entering the kitchen, looking severely disgruntled with his hair sticking up at all angles. Frowning and wondering what the hell the younger was doing in the kitchen at four am, he looked at the other who was crouching to get out a bowl from the lower cupboards. Felix was muttering to himself, wondering what he’d forgotten, when a voice behind him nearly made him drop the bowl.

“You forgot the flour, Lix”

Narrowly avoiding the crash of the bowl that would have probably alerted the seven sleeping boys in the dorm, Felix turned around to be faced with a still disgruntled but slightly smiling Changbin. He ignored his heart skipping a small beat at the sight of the elder’s bedhead and asked:

“Hyung, what are you doing? You scared the life out of me.”

Changbin chuckled and shrugged.

“I couldn’t fall asleep… Bad dream. So, I thought that I might feel better with a cup of hot cocoa but then I saw you and yeah…”, he trailed off, stopping himself from saying “and I immediately felt better”. This wasn’t the right time to talk about his crush on the other. If it was up to Changbin, there was never going to be a right time to talk about his crush, even though Chan and Woojin strongly disagreed. They had sat him down a while ago and basically told him to get his act together and just confess, saying something along the lines of “Any idiot can see that the two of you are head over heels for each other. It will be okay, trust us.” Changbin groaned inwardly. Those thoughts really weren’t helping with this situation. Felix was looking at him worriedly, and Changbin pushed any thoughts of wanting to cuddle and kiss the boy in front of him senseless into the back of his mind. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”, Felix asked. 

“I don’t know. I really don’t remember all that much, I just know that I was all alone… And I kept trying to find someone, you, the other members, but there was nobody there. It was so lonely I couldn’t stand it…” Changbin was trying hard to keep himself from tearing up. He really didn’t want to start crying again after he had just managed to calm down.  
Without saying a word, Felix walked up to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, the kind of hug that makes you feel warm down to the very depths of your being, the kind of hug that you don’t ever want to let go of. Changbin nearly melted in his arms. He hadn’t realised how much he truly needed a hug, how much he truly wanted to be held. He felt his worries lessen as he buried his face in the other’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of baking ingredients, pine and something that was uniquely Felix. The two of them didn’t know how long they stood there, just holding onto each other, reveling in the warmth and the happiness that radiated from both. When they finally let go, Changbin was smiling, his cheeks a slightly rosy colour. 

Felix cleared his throat to distract himself from his heart running a marathon and asked:

“Do you want to help me bake chocolate cookies for Christmas? That might take your mind of things?”

Changbin smiled. 

“I’d love to. What do you need me to do?” 

The next half hour or so, the two were working on the cookies, sticking closely to the recipe because “It’s family tradition hyung. We need to do my sister justice!” Changbin repeatedly lost his focus because he was busy staring at the smiling Australian next to him, who seemed completely oblivious to the other’s stares. Once they had reached the part where the cookies would be cut into form, Felix cursed slightly. 

“We don’t have cookie cutters. I forgot to buy some the other day when I went shopping”

“It’s okay! We can just cut them out ourselves”, replied Changbin, soothing the younger: “That way it’ll be that much more special and personal!” 

The two of them started cutting out cookies immediately. It started pretty simple with a few moons and a star until Felix had the idea to create the member’s faces out of cookie dough. It went as well as one could imagine. Felix attempted to make Jeongin into a cookie and gave up half-way and just resigned to making a baby fox. It was accurate after all. Changbin in turn was struggling with Hyunjin’s face and ended up just drawing a smiley with a way too big mole under the wrong eye. When Felix pointed this out, Changbin just grumbled something about artistic freedom and “they should be grateful we’re even making cookies for all of us”. 

Woojin was very quickly turned into a bear because the two of them agreed that no cookie cut-out would ever be able to fully capture his beauty. A heated discussion broke out when the two of them started working on Chan’s cookie. Felix was very adamant about the fact that their leader simply had to be a kangaroo, while Changbin insisted that Chan was most definitely a wolf. The discussion grew more heated and at some point, Felix flung some flour at the elder, effectively shutting him up. This ended up in an all-out flour war with Felix nearly dying from laughter on the floor, his hair covered in white powder while Changbin furiously rubbed his nose, spreading flour all over his face. Gasping for breath, Felix proposed a truce and the two of them reconciled with a smile to finish Chan’s cookie. After some deliberation they concluded to just make a kangaroo with a wolf’s head, a wolf-aroo if you want (It ended up looking more like a pregnant cat that learned to stand on its hind legs, but no one ever said that the two of them were good at drawing or baking for that matter). 

Seungmin was another challenge. From the beginning it was unsure what represented their resident dandy boy the best, until Changbin simply made a stick figure that looked more like a T than an actual person, but since Felix completely lost it at the sight of the small MyDay stick figure, Changbin was satisfied with his work. The squirrel that was supposed to be Jisung turned out very wonky but Felix decided that it was definitely the thought that counted. Lastly, they fashioned Minho, giving him a wonderful coconut haircut, which made the cookie look like an actual coconut.  
Changbin then decided that they’d do each other and made Felix look away while he fashioned the younger out of cookie dough. Felix giggled as he showed the other the triangle that he had made (that had extremely sharp edges thank you very much). Changbin laughed along good-naturedly while he quickly finished the small cookie. He hesitantly showed the other his creation, completely ignoring how frantically his heart was beating. Felix looked down and his breath caught. Changbin had somehow made a small sun out of the dough; it was wonky and there were some weird crooked angles but it was definitely a sun. The younger boy stared at the star for a while, making Changbin nervous. As a result, the older started fidgeting, feeling as if he had done something wrong. 

“Y’know I meant it to be cute… You’re always so happy and you make me feel warm and you brighten up my- I mean everyone’s day so much and when I’m with you I feel really warm and happy and your smile is really blinding and oh my god what am I saying anyway I’m sorry it’s probably weird I’ll make something different sorry-“ 

“Hyung,” Felix stopped the elder’s rambling. “Do I really make you feel happy and warm?”

Changbin looked up for the first time in a while. There was no going back now. The look that Felix was giving him made it impossible to lie. He also found that he didn’t necessarily want to lie. He took a deep breath and took a small step forward, nearly touching Felix’s hand on the kitchen counter.

“Yes, you do. More than anyone actually. You make me feel warm and safe and even though life is hard and stressful, when I’m with you it feels like I’m alright? Like I can do this… I can’t really describe it, but you just make me feel happy. You make me feel at peace.”

Changbin watched the younger intently. He seemed to be considering something and Changbin could actually pinpoint the second Felix seemed to make a decision. He stepped forward a bit and pushed some floury white hair out of the other’s face. Smiling and searching Changbin’s eyes, Felix’s gaze fell down to his lips. Changbin felt his heart leap and his breath stop. 

In the end it was Felix who first bridged the gap between their lips. Changbin felt as if a small firework just went off inside his chest as he fisted his hands in the other’s flour-covered hair, kissing him back with enthusiasm. The kiss was incredibly soft and Felix tasted like cookie dough and chocolate and Changbin felt himself melt into the other’s chest, his heart racing and his cheeks flushed. Felix’s lips were incredibly soft but also slightly chapped and his hands were resting on Changbin’s back and in his hair, holding him close and making the older feel whole. 

They could have been kissing for seconds or years when they finally had to break for some air. Felix pulled the elder into his chest, letting him feel his heartbeat that seemed to be in a competition with Changbin’s own. Changbin looked up at Felix, unable to say anything but hoping that his eyes would deliver his message. Felix smiled softly and whispered:

“You make me happy too hyung. More than anyone else.” 

Changbin blushed even more and pulled the younger towards the couch, completely forgetting the cookies that were still sitting on the kitchen counter. The two of them sat down on the couch with their arms and legs entangled and the biggest smiles they had ever shown on their faces. 

Now to return to the current situation, Chan and Woojin were standing in the destroyed kitchen, their eyes resting on the pair sleeping on the sofa, absolutely entangled. Chan sighed:

“I mean it’s about time, even the fans realized their feelings before they did honestly, but why does everyone always need to make such a mess?”

Woojin chuckled.

“I honestly don’t know. They seem to be very happy though. Come on let’s clean this up and bake the cookies, then we can wake the kids and we’ll have a nice Christmas breakfast” 

“Ugh fine. Did you see what they made though? I think there’s a pregnant cat in there somewhere? And a coconut? That’s not particularly festive…” Chan retorted. 

“You should know by now that there’s always something weird with these kids. Come on, we have some cleaning up to do.”

A few hours later all nine boys were sitting around the table, enjoying some cookies and a nice hot chocolate, when Changbin sneakily took Felix’s hand underneath the table and the two shared a secret look. Woojin and Chan smiled privately at this. No matter how many times they’d have to clean the kitchen or scold someone for doing something reckless, they wouldn’t trade this small family for anything. It was definitely going to be a happy Christmas.


End file.
